1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor connecting member which connects a winding of a motor and a terminal. It also relates to a motor device including that motor connecting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional motor connecting member, an interconnecting member as disclosed in JP-A-2012-110188 has been known. This interconnecting member is used to electrically connect together an output terminal of a bus bar, which is connected to a plurality of coils in a motor case for accommodating a rotor and a stator, and an external connection terminal. The external connection terminal is connected to e.g. a terminal block, and is provided with a motor current from an inverter.
The stator comprises a stator core made of a magnetic material, an insulator made of an insulating material, and a coil. The stator core comprises coupled divided cores, which are formed by laminating a plurality of steel plates, and includes a cylindrical core back, and a plurality of teeth, which are radially provided around an inner side of the core back. The teeth of the stator core are mounted with the insulator therearound, and the coil is formed by winding motor windings around the teeth respectively with the insulator therebetween. The motor windings are made of an electrically conductive wire such as an enameled copper wire or the like.
The motor windings wound around the teeth are embedded in a molded resin, excluding respective both ends thereof. The respective both ends of the motor windings are drawn out to an opening side of the motor case, and are connected to the bus bar held by an annular holding member formed of a resin.
The interconnecting member comprises a terminal member, which is connected to the output terminal of the bus bar, and a connecting wire, which is fixed to the terminal member and connected to the external connection terminal. The connecting wire comprises a stranded wire made from a plurality of wire rods bundled together. And, the interconnecting member can flexibly be bent because the connecting wire comprises the stranded wire. Therefore, the interconnecting member allows facilitating the connection of the external connection terminal to a terminal block.
Refer to e.g. JP-A-2012-110188.